


Vijaya's Journey

by Drakkoholic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Aliens, Attempted Murder, Civil War, Murder, Original Character(s), Politics, Racism, Science Fiction, Suicide Attempt, Swords, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakkoholic/pseuds/Drakkoholic
Summary: In a far off universe, the planet Escarion has had millions of people born on it and those who died on it. In it's long history, the greatest of them was one they never truly considered a true child. Vijaya Thradvir was the child of two parents who never wanted much from her except a happy life. But she will become one of the most famous and feared people in the universe as the leader of one of the most powerful intergalactic organisations among the stars. This is her story.This story contains descriptions of violence and heavy topics. Read with caution.Story written with the help of my friend Nob.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Vijaya's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of my story about my beloved original character, Vijaya. She used to be a fan character for One Punch Man, but made her my own character now.

Prologue:

In a distant galaxy far away was a planet roaming through its home solar system. The planet's name was Escarion. Its surface was mostly volcanic with a slightly sulphuric atmosphere, but there was also a big livable area with a more oxygenated atmosphere on it. It was an enormous city state with approximately twenty million inhabitants. The city scape consisted of a lot of skyscrapers and many reddish, gray or white colored buildings in different heights in its downtown area, a lot of smaller buildings in the outskirts and there were also slums, where the poorest and homeless folk settled down. The inhabitants were a tall, cyclopic alien race. The majority of them were blue skinned and pink haired, but there were also the minority of other variations of skin and hair colors. Rare occurrences of vitiligo and albinism also happened. The planet had five social ranks: royalty, upper class, soldiers, middle class and a lower class. Actually very similar as we can find on many other worlds. Escarion's government was a constitutional monarchy and a democratic parliament. 

The king, named Talyan, a blue skinned and pink haired Escarian, ruled over Escarion together with the prime minister Malina, a nice and warm-hearted middle-aged woman, who was also a different colored Escarian with lilac skin and raspberry-colored hair. The royal family had six children, but sadly the eldest son died in a battle during an attack from a hostile planet. The most prominent royal child was their third born, Prince Mevon. The prince was a problem for the royal family because of his views, he despised the different colored Escarians. In other words, he was a racist. Him being the next king in line causes a big problem for the planet's political future and for the different colored Escarians, who would serve under him. The parliament's plan is to turn the government of Escarion to a democracy with an official agreement of the king to remove the prince's power, before he enacts his racist actions. 

The Escarians were living in peace, but it was not rare that there were street wars or fights between some gangs and mafia "business". A strong military police force keeps that crime under control most of the time. 

There was a well-known and wealthy family in the upper class. The Thradvirs, a bloodline of a tradesmen family for many centuries. The head of the family was a tradesman named Arun the First. He also had a seat in the parliament and also fulfills the role as the economy minister, since he has long-term experience in economics. The Thradvir Import Company was the planet’s only cargo company and an essential part of Escarion's economy. The planet's atmosphere didn't allow it to grow a large variety of crops, fruit and vegetables, which could feed all of the inhabitants enough. Two giant cargo ships were the company's equipment and they had a handful of warehouses in the metropolis to store goods. The Thradvir Company's headquarters were next to the family's large property. They were also one of the largest employers on Escarion.

Arun had a wife named Eloya, who was a part-time pharmacist, housewife and a loving mother. They are proud parents of four children, three sons and one daughter. A large mansion surrounded by a big yard was their home. 

Arun II, the eldest son, worked together with his father in the leading position of the trading company. He will continue the family's business once his father plans to move into politics completely. Arun II, who is an ambitious young man and also is about to start a family, is making his father proud and happy. Arun II was happily married to Nanona, a nurse from the city's biggest hospital. Nanona's family was a middle class family, the Palahs. Naton Palah, the father, was a pediatrician at the same hospital where his daughter was working and the mother, Roja, a detective at the police department. Nanona was their only child. Arun II and Nanona were expecting their first child. A son, who will inherit the same name as his father and grandfather, Arun III. 

After Arun II, the second borns were a pair of twins. Even though they live in a wealthy environment, they had a penchant for causing trouble and chaos on the streets. The two rascals' names were Firin and Rhirin. They were not unknown to Escarion's police force. Arun I was definitely not okay with his twin sons' criminal records, neither was their mother Eloya. Firin and Rhirin are little Houdinis, who actually evade a lot of their punishments, like breaking out from jail or curfew and many other horrendous things. These two are mostly nicknamed "the demons of the Thradvir family". The twin brother's behavior often causes their father's anger issues to blow up. It happened once that Arun I was in the hospital with a heart problem caused by a massive tantrum. Eloya often spends crying in the master bedroom about her twin sons' atrocious behavior. 

A little blessing is their youngest child and only daughter, who is rather short for an Escarian and got diagnosed with miniaturism at a young age. This is our story's main protagonist, Vijaya. She was an average teenager of her time on her home planet and her family's care. Her mother wants her to get a typical job for women and wanted to have her only daughter to marry a rich man. Eloya noticed that Prince Mevon had his eye on Vijaya and she would definitely approve it, if he would be Vijaya's future husband. Eloya ignored her daughter's revulsion for Mevon. This and her older twin brothers bullying her, extremely bothered Vijaya and this caused her to escape her family's home frequently. The young cyclops alien often sought comfort with her small group of friends spending time at restaurants and other places or in an abandoned mineshaft, what she has set up as a work shed and where she enjoyed to tinker around. Vijaya was more interested in becoming a mechanic, since her maternal uncle's husband was a spaceship mechanic and he was some sort of idol for her, that she looked up to, since her interests were engineering and tinkering. The young cyclops also liked to spend her pocket money, she always got a lot, for tools and scrap material and not the usual "girly" things like fancy clothing, makeup and other things that her mother wanted her to do. Her parents actually don't know about that secret life of her daughter. 

Vijaya's growing interest in engineering and technical things started to be a problem in her rather conservative school. She often skipped sewing, cooking and nursing classes and was often found in the mechanical and industrial classes, but got thrown out of them a lot for being a girl. Eloya often had to punish her daughter with sewing and cooking, since she was a strict conservative woman. Eloya's brother and brother-in-law often suggested to her that she should give her daughter more freedom. Vijaya's uncles were worried about their niece's mental well-being, since she's prone to depression. This fires up a huge problem for the family. Vijaya got in contact with alcohol and slowly developed a problem with it, like drowning her frustration with it. She often asked her friend, whose father was the owner of a liquor store to get her the stronger stuff. Of course, she paid for it with her pocket money. Vijaya is not that kind of dick like her older twin brothers are who steal stuff. 

One day, Vijaya had the usual problem at school, where she skipped over a household related subject. Sewing, one of the things she hated to do, it's so boring for her. After school, her friends and her spent a good time in a park. It was getting late afternoon and her friends had to go home. Vijaya just sat there and didn't want to get home, since there's the usual thing at home: the twins being assholes and her mother probably yelling at her for skipping certain classes. The cyclops alien opened her bag and got out a bottle of a strong alcoholic beverage, opened it and drank it. After a few minutes, she emptied the bottle. This resulted in Vijaya being drunk, she collapsed on the bench and passed out. It was getting dark and Nanona was walking home from work, her pregnancy was not that far to get in maternity leave. She saw her sister-in-law sleeping on the park bench and was shocked to find her there and ran over to her. "Vijaya!" she yelled at the sleeping young woman and tried to shake her awake. Vijaya opened her single eye and looked up at the woman. Not realizing who she was, because her vision was blurry, she got frightened and tried to punch the woman. Nanona grabbed her sister-in-law's fist and said in a calm, but concerned voice: "Vijaya, it's me. Nanona." 

"Oh." 

Vijaya was sitting on the bench like paralyzed and gazed up at Nanona.

"I'm so sorry, Nanona!", the young lady started to cry. She could have harmed her unborn nephew. "I'm so sorry!" 

"It's okay, Vi. You look like you just had a rough day, let's get home to bed." Nanona helped Vijaya up and they walked home, since it got dark. 

Arriving at home, Eloya was standing in the kitchen and was looking at her daughter with a stern stare. "Thanks Nanona for bringing her home." The pregnant woman helped Vijaya to sit down on a chair and left the scene to meet up with her husband. 

"Vijaya, how dare you? You made me worry! Where have you been and why did you skip important classes again? Please don't go after your older twin brothers' behavior, I don't need the extra worries, neither does your father!" Eloya's tone was sternly strict. "You're grounded for the next two days!" 

Vijaya sighed and headed to her room. Her mother looked after her and also sighed. Arun I, who crossed his daughter's way on the stairs asked his wife what was going on. Eloya told him about the latest occurrence with their daughter. Arun shook his head and told her that Vijaya goes through a stressful and indecisive phase and that Eloya should give her more freedom. The alien woman rolled her eye over. 

Arun I was concerned about his daughter being in this phase, he decided to visit her in her room and also got her a plate of food from dinner, what she has missed out. 

Arun knocked on his daughter's room door. 

"Who's there?" 

"It's me, your dad."

"Come in." 

Vijaya has a quite better relationship with her father, since he is not that conservatively strict with her and wouldn't mind it, if she gets a mechanic in the future.

Arun placed the plate with food on his daughter's desk. Vijaya thanked her father for bringing her food. He frowned at his daughter's sad face. He crouched down and hugged her. Vijaya accepted her dad's hug and hugged him back tightly. Arun left the room after saying 'good night'. 

Vijaya sat at her desk and ate the food she got brought by her father. It was delicious. After she finished it, she went to her bathroom, washed the plate and fork, then she took a shower and made herself ready to go to bed. Vijaya turned on her radio, she likes to listen to music before sleep. 

A few minutes later, a news broadcast was on air. Vijaya slowly got drowsy. Suddenly, an explosion through the radio was to hear. The young cyclops alien got startled. 

"Oh shit, what was this?" 

She ran to the window of her room and saw smoke rising far away. Vijaya was questioning about what was happening right now before midnight. 

Another explosion happened.


End file.
